legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chlorophiliac
Chlorophiliac is a quest obtained from an NPC mare, named Peacebloom, in Cloudopolis. It requires the player to do quite a bit of running around. Client Peacebloom can be found in an oddly-secluded place in Cloudopolis, at the place where the only rainbow-coloured waterfall ends in a small pool. She is standing next to it. Peacebloom herself is an orange mare with a curly green mane and tail, and purple eyes. Quest Upon speaking with Peacebloom, she will ask you to fetch a number of ingredients to help with her "rainbow-y" research. In order to get these ingredients, you will need to speak to a few different NPCs (side-clients) all around Equestria: *Dancer in Ponydale, to get 5 dandelions *Klondyke Hicks in Ponydale Mines, to get 2 gems *Evershade Forest, to get 5 mushrooms (there is no side-client here: Peacebloom simply says that this is where to get the mushrooms. She gives two clues to their location: "Where the path splits", and "just before the bridge over the canyon") *Bugsy in Cantermore, to get 10 Cantermore flowers After obtaining all these ingredients, the player must bring them all back to Peacebloom in Cloudopolis. Finding the items *Dancer will tell you to check behind the Ponydale school house for dandelions. The school house is a lone red building on the way to Sweet Apple Acres, and is rather obvious. Behind it is a large patch of grass, and walking though it will net the player between 4 and 6 dandelions. *Gems may be found on the floor in the upper area of the Ponydale Mines marked "DANGER". They spawn randomly, but players will have to be fast in order to snag themselves a couple of gems, due to other players constantly running around "farming" them in order to sell them. *Peacebloom's hints for finding mushrooms in the Evershade forest aren't actually very useful - mainly because there is more than one bridge across the canyon. Your best bet in finding the little red mushrooms needed for the quest is to follow the path forward from the teleport star - they can be found along it, and stand out quite visibly in the almost-entirely-green forest. As both the game map and compass do not work in the Evershade, it is not advised to travel there alone, as you could easily become lost. *As Bugsy is not currently coded into the quest, he will not say anything relevant nor give you required quest items when talking to him. Cantermore flowers can be found by dropping off the Airship platform to the grass below. They are pickup items, like mushrooms and dandelions. Peacebloom will not accept any of the quest items without the player talking to Bugsy, therefore, the quest remains unfinishable at this point in time. Rewards Unknown. Nobody has successfully completed this quest. 'WARNING' '''Speaking to Bugsy more than once whilst this quest is active will freeze your character, requiring you to log out and log back in order to continue playing. '''Since this quest cannot effectively be dropped after accepting it, it is advised that players refrain from speaking to Bugsy outside the Cantermore Museum. Bugsy is bugged. Category:Quests